


Everything Finds Its Place

by shutupfornothing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Through and through - Freeform, gone, khai dreams, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupfornothing/pseuds/shutupfornothing
Summary: based on the song Through and Through by Khai Dreams.Phil’s gone and Dan begins to think about life.





	Everything Finds Its Place

_I only think about it in the night time_   
_Always in the night time_ _  
Up too late lying on the floor_

-

It was another one of Dan’s existential crises. Another night of lying on the floor until 3am wondering why he exists.

Normal people would be thinking about nice things while they’re trying to fall asleep, like everything that happened during their day or what they were looking forward to tomorrow.

Dan’s thoughts were a little different.

-

  
_Thinking I've been here for so long_   
_Just a little too long_ _  
Think I need to get out of the door_

-

He didn’t know what he was doing. He was exhausted. Life seemed like it had been going on for so long that Dan didn’t even remember why he was there in the first place.

He hadn’t left the house in a week. Time seemed to pass slowly. Phil had been gone for a long time.

-

  
_But I've never been a brave one_   
_Always was a tame one_ _  
Always double checked all that I knew_

-

Phil was the one who first broke Dan out of his shell. He helped Dan gain more confidence than he ever though he could.

Sometimes, Dan would hide away from everything, but he knew that Phil would always be there to push him out of his comforting space and back into life. He could count on that. He could count on Phil.

-

  
_But that safety is a danger_ _  
_ _Yeah there's only one way out it's through_

-

Staying alone at home for this long was doing more harm than good; but home was where Dan felt safe, cut off from the rest of the world. The only way out of his head was Phil. He was the only constant that Dan needed to keep going.

-

  
_Oh through and through_   
_Oh through and through I'll find my way to you_ _  
Though I'll admit it may take me some time_

-

It took Dan a long time to open up to Phil. He was too scared of being vulnerable. Eventually, Phil became the one person in Dan’s life that he was close to. It took awhile, but Dan finally found someone he could completely trust.

-

  
_Oh through and through_   
_Oh through and through_ _  
I will be there for you even if we may seek a separate light_

-

They were two very different people, Dan and Phil. They had completely opposite personalities, and yet, they completed each other perfectly. Dan could always count on Phil no matter what happened, and he would always be there for Phil in return. Any obstacles in their lives they got through together. Phil was his best friend.  
-

  
_And I don't know what I've been waiting for_   
_It feels like I'm always losing my way_ _  
I'm doubting every step I take_

-

Dan had been waiting for a long time. He didn’t even know if he knew what for. He felt lost without Phil. Whenever he was gone, Dan couldn’t function. He needed the reassurance of someone else. Being alone was hell.

-

  
_I know that everything finds its place_   
_Although I wish I knew where to_ _  
I guess I'll have to see it through_

-

There was a knock on the door. Dan didn’t think he’d ever run so fast.

“Hi there,” Phil said through his laughter. He stumbled back and braced himself against the wall. “Someone seems a bit excited to see me back from my trip.” Dan had swung open the door and run straight into Phil’s arms. He had never felt more at home.

Dan had no clue where life was going to place him, but he knew exactly where he belonged in that moment... with Phil.

-

  
_Oh through and through_   
_Oh through and through I'll find my way to you_   
_Though I'll admit it may take me some time_   
_Oh through and through_   
_Oh through and through_ _  
I will be there for you even if we may seek a separate light_


End file.
